User talk:Mugiwara Franky/Archive 11
Spoilers I thought the rules state NO SPOILERS. So why did you put Sengoku's Devil Fruit before the translation was out, and such based on Chapter 571? Yatanogarasu 00:02, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Unnamed Devil Fruits Now that Drunk Samurai is banned and won't be bothering us anymore, should we put up that Donquixote Doflamingo and Urouge are possible Devil Fruit users (DS is the one who kept putting them off that list)? Invisible puppet strings that can also cut and extreme muscle expansion, respectively. After all, there are many other "possible" Devil Fruit users on that unnamed/unknown list, and we can't say they are confirmed Devil Fruit users. If you read them carefully, you might find that some are as dubious as Doflamingo and Urouge, such as the Whitebeard commander with a mace that has eaten a Zoan, or that mountain-like creature pirate, etc. Yatanogarasu 00:41, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Hito Hito no Mi Okay, I understand; but it's not the scheme that's bothering me. Since some of the images are pretty much stacked on top of one another, it creates a bit of a gap between the titles and paragraphs of each form, which looks a bit weird. Should we make the images smaller to reduce the gaps? :Kaizoku-Hime 03:56, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's just me...but when one image is right on top of another and pushes the second one down, there's a gap between the text above and below the second image. :Kaizoku-Hime 04:26, January 24, 2010 (UTC) It's just as I said before. Well, looking at the example you gave me, my computer has a much wider screen (a paragraph with 6 lines on mine might have 7 or more lines on yours with "Arm Point", etc), which is probably why I have such gaps where more narrow screens don't. :Kaizoku-Hime 05:35, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Site Help Could I get some help on this? The Pope 14:51, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Haki Page Shouldn't we protect Haki pages. We spend our time to revert edit made by unregistered users despite our warnings. That starts to be annoying. Kdom 22:01, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Seconded, along with also possibly Shanks, Whitebeard and Ace for a month or two (while they "learn" what the truth is hopefully). One-Winged Hawk 23:03, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots What exactly you want, a link to download illegal One Piece episodes? Seriously is really so difficult to find old episodes? I downloaded them via torrents I don’t know if you have access in torrents or irc .Tipota 18:01, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: One Piece girls taking baths I'm sorry about that but yeah I kind of am advertising my wiki but also at the same time I am pointing out the bath scenes on the main wiki as well. I know that this is a strange hobby I have. I will stop putting the images randomly on the articles like I have been doing. If it is ok I would like to keep them on my user page though. - User:Watermaiden15 Chapters Tipota 18:08, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Well... It's a lot more aesthetically pleasing that way, isn't it? :And this way, any pictures that might overlap into different articles otherwise, doesn't have to do so now. Plus, any extra information that might be revealed later on could be placed without disrupting the aesthetics of the articles. --Reikson 18:48, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Plus, if anyone ever gets around to adding pictures for other attacks, they won't disrupt the aesthetics of the articles TOO badly. Besides, I've only done this to a few Devil Fruit articles. --Reikson 18:51, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Can you honestly say that what looks like a block of text is more satisfactory? Because if it is, then I'll remove those those spaces. --Reikson 19:17, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::If that means you want me to remove the spaces, I'll go ahead with most of them. --Reikson 19:32, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::How do I address the community regarding this issue? --Reikson 19:59, February 4, 2010 (UTC) And really, I only did it to some of the pages, it's not like I did all willy-nilly, y'know? And you said it yourself, you weren't sure if bringing it up on the forum was necessary. --Reikson 20:32, February 4, 2010 (UTC) The whole point of bullets is they don't need spaces, it messes with them, in particular I'll show you with numbered ones: # example # example # example # example # example Against: # example # example # example # example # example You see why bullets don't need spaces? One-Winged Hawk 21:19, February 4, 2010 (UTC) So... what, just the attacks important enough to merit a picture, then? --Reikson 21:31, February 4, 2010 (UTC) In addition, what it can do is help with oversized pictures and contain it to a single section. Like that giant picture of Kaku higher up on the page. --Reikson 21:35, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Attacks don't need images for every attack anyway. And we have the template serving the purpose your spaces intend. And the bullets aren't effected by the template if done right. Theres other types of coding that can be used, but they should never be used anyhoe like you are. They should only be used where needed, and how you set things up is exactly how we don't need them. One-Winged Hawk 21:34, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually he's using the to create the large spaces. He implanted one in between each attack entry.Mugiwara Franky 21:37, February 4, 2010 (UTC) What he's doing basically. # example # example # example # example # example Mugiwara Franky 21:38, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, more or less. It doesn't really look that bad on my admittedly 800x600px resolution, but is it THAT prominent?!? --Reikson 21:42, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I've got my monitor at 1440 x 900 px, it looks... bare and empty. One-Winged Hawk 21:45, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :I know what his doing MF, its just I'm suffering from a lack of sleep on my part this evening from last night. I'll make this my last edit for the night, since I need to get back the sleep I lost last night tonight before I make another pigear of things again. I handle things better when I'm not tired, anyway, yeah it makes no differnece in the end. But I was just pointing out, theres another way to use those template if you do it right that won't effect the bullets. But6 as you acknowledge, he at least needs to think about the order of things first here. How he has them, isn't helping... One-Winged Hawk 21:43, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Display I have 1920x1080 screen resolution and I have problem with sub-heading and images arrangement (Good – Bad). If it is possible and if you or anyone else don’t have any problem with this can you change the default skin to something like this Main wikia. Also can you put a note in the main page to say what the default resolution is now. Tipota 19:45, February 4, 2010 (UTC) .monaco_shrinkwrap { left: 50% !important; margin-left: -485px !important; width: 971px !important; } Tipota 20:30, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Or .monaco_shrinkwrap { max-width: 971px; margin-left: auto; margin-right: auto; } Code taken from here Notes: *the code provides wikia with a stable display and will prevent people to change image position or resize images to match page to their monitor. * as is mentioned in the link this will cause problem in users with smaller screen resolution but the second code can solve this problem. Tipota 17:42, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Animation staff Tamplete Hello, Having not to post for a while since my phone won't let me log in or edit any pages and my desktop computer has a virus (and still in risk); I see you created a voice actor tamplete. I think we should create an animation staff tamplete as weel, how about it? I find Latin catchy 10:38, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Wikianswers Anime Widget Hi Mugiwara Franky, Due to recent changes, the Wikianswers widget now sends questions to Wikianswers Anime rather Wikianswers. Can you change the following pages accordingly, so they redirect to Wikianswers Anime rather than Wikianswers: , and Find questions about One Piece on Wikianswers Anime. Ask a One Piece question Thanks... ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 18:14, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :You should change the content of the linked pages with the content of the boxes below them. ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 19:43, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Little East blue Can you give me your opinion on Little_East_Blue. To decide if we consider them canon or not. Kdom 18:26, February 10, 2010 (UTC) images rights can you have a look at my last post on Angel talk page, we may have an issue here. Thanks Kdom 18:11, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Devil Fruit users categories Why have you undone all my edits? It's just stupid to categorize a character both in category:Devil Fruit Users and a subcategory. Please answer at Forum:Index/Site Problems. El Chupacabra 14:21, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Drunk_Samurai I'm a friend of Drunk_Samurai's and he was wondering if he is officially permanently banned or not. He wants to know so he can move on from the site and not be left hanging.signed by User: Bonjour About your editing policy Hello. I have an opinion about your editing policy. ;Template:Shichibukai Navibox :Because the name of the article is "Juracule Mihawk" even if any name is right, it is strange that you do not describe in full name. ;Jozu and Juracule Mihawk :I think that your editing is too careless. You must edit very many pages again if you apply this policy strictly. Because the definition of having "fought" is uncertain, you should write it even if it was little contact. --Klobis 08:55, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I do not seem to have you understand that I thought well. *Since the name of the article is Juracule, it is to be notation used best. Is it what is improper to hide it because there is a dispute? A name of Jozu can be transcribed into "Joss" and "Jaws", but does it as Jozu. It is inappropriate that only a character having family name and first name offers it. *I said that the definitions of "full on battles" were different by a person. Do not you think that it is too sloppy not to mention it at all although the fact that they attacked or was attacked? --Klobis 12:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Yo. Can you do me a favor and change the title of the Shiryuu page so that it's spelled Shiryū? --Reikson 03:43, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm an admin on another wikia and I'd like to know how to change the title of a page, 'cuz some of them are REALLY bugging me. --Reikson 04:26, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Jolly Roger Pirates Please discuss at if you think "Jolly Roger Pirates" is right. --Klobis 10:27, March 10, 2010 (UTC) KishinZoro177 Can you tell him that it is not just me who think this way about Image upload. I don't know how to tell him anymore. Every Sunday since ages I have to correct his edits. Kdom 08:17, March 14, 2010 (UTC)